The disclosures herein relate in general to information handling systems, and in particular to a method, system and computer program product for operating a touchscreen.
For selecting an element of a visual image that is displayed on a touchscreen, a user can physically touch (e.g., single tap, double tap, and/or press-and-hold) a point where such element is displayed on the touchscreen. However, if such point includes multiple elements that are displayed in close proximity to one another (e.g., partially overlap with one another), then ambiguity may exist about which of those elements is being targeted for selection by the user touching such point. For example, even if the touchscreen magnifies (e.g., zooms) the visual image before the user touches such point, those elements may remain in close proximity to one another at such point, so that distinguishing between those elements could remain cumbersome. Moreover, extreme magnification could increase a likelihood of disorienting the user.